Sentrakh
Sentrakh was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter who served as The Shadowed One's bodyguard. Biography Early Life Sentrakh originally resided in a volcanic region in the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of his kind. Some time before the Great Disruption, Sentrakh's homeland was torn by a cataclysm, triggered by Nocturn, prompting Sentrakh to seek employment elsewhere. With the League of Six Kingdoms having recently disbanded, Sentrakh would make a name for himself as a mercenary, accepting any and all assignments given to his services. Rising in prominence with the expansion of the Dark Hunters, he would eventually be recruited by The Shadowed One, who sought to enlist his skills in his organization rather than compete with him. Dark Hunters Once indoctrinated into the organization, Sentrakh became the test subject in an experiment intended to make Dark Hunters more obedient to commands. Unwaveringly loyal to The Shadowed One as a result, Sentrakh lost all memory and became incapable of dying, stuck in a state between life and death. Recognizing the potential of an operative who could never die in the line of duty, The Shadowed One elected to train Sentrakh, instating him as his personal bodyguard. Sentrakh was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. During this time, Sentrakh also had a notable rivalry with Toa Naho. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, Sentrakh as among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectoid-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. Great Cataclysm By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see a drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Following the disappearance of Nidhiki and Krekka after an operation in Metru Nui, however, The Shadowed One traveled to the City of Legends with Sentrakh, intent on personally investigating the incident. Traveling by boat with the leader of the Dark Hunters, Sentrakh accompanied The Shadowed One through one of Metru Nui's Sea Gates, stumbling upon the discarded Kanohi of the fallen Toa Mangai of Earth. Whilst in Metru Nui, The Shadowed One remarked unusual behavior from Vakama, the local Toa of Fire, who began traveling through Ga-Metru escorted by a Visorak Boggarak. Tasked with tailing the Toa, Sentrakh followed Vakama to the Great Temple, where the Toa was sprung from his trance. Moving to strike, Sentrakh ambushed the Toa, catching Vakama off guard and very nearly defeating him, only for the Toa of Fire to ignite a supply of Energized Protodermis and trigger an explosion that caught Sentrakh. Surviving the ordeal, Sentrakh would return to Odina with The Shadowed One, who was wounded in a conflict with Makuta Teridax. With the Piraka notably deserting their posts and venturing to Voya Nui, The Shadowed One dispatched Sentrakh to capture and retrieve the rogue Skakdi. Landing on the Southern Continent, however, Sentrakh's investigation turned up no new leads. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Sentrakh was forced to abandon his activities and seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, Sentrakh soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, Sentrakh emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, he would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Sentrakh and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, Sentrakh was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, Sentrakh once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually began to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Subjected to an untested Dark Hunter laboratory experiment, Sentrakh gained a number of unnatural capabilities and became unwavering loyal to The Shadowed One. As a result of the experimentation, he gained the ability to manipulate Shadow, cast illusions, wipe portions of a target's memory, and utilize Molecular Transmutation. Sentrakh's species was amphibious and possessed the ability to regrow lost limbs. They were also naturally immune to the Pit Mutagen. Arsenal For combat, Sentrakh was fitted with a pair of blades Most notably, Sentrakh was also equipped with a Dematerialization Rhotuka Launcher, which caused a target to temporarily fluctuate in density once struck. Appearances *''Time Trap'' - First Appearance See Also *Sentrakh's Building Instructions Category:Dark Hunters Category:Mercenaries